The Division of Gynecologic Oncology in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, LAC/USC Medical Center has emerged as one of the largest such endeavors in the nation. Its growth has taken two forms: 1) the largest staff of subspecialty board certified gynecologic oncologists (3 full time staff and 2 clinical staff) 2) some 600 to 800 new cases of gynecological cancer are seen each year in the division marking one of the largest volumes of patients with gynecological cancer centers in the world. Although the patient volume and staff have grown immensely over the last six to seven years, we have trailed in our growth of the administrative organization necessary to tailor this wealth into a well-functioning unit. Many projects have been initiated but need additional support and expansion. An outreach program to the community consisting of community night clinics (porta-pap clinic), the maintenance of an abnormal pap test screening clinic staffed by trained paramedics services some 1,500 patients per year and a trophoblastic disease clinic for consultation referral. An in-patient service is similarly in the developmental stage and consists of complete facilities for the care of the patient with gynecological cancer including a well-staffed surgical unit, chemotherapeutic protocols, an efficient team endeavor including radiotherapy and beginning trials in immunotherapy. A research endeavor has been conducted within the division in the tissue culture and tumor immunology laboratory under the director of Philip DiSaia, M.D. and Jan Kanabus, Ph.D. Some 15 publications have resulted from this research endeavor which needs expansion now along the lines of immune monitoring for patients with gynecologic malignancy before, during and after therapy. All of these endeavors and others now under way are in need of additional support in the form of professional and clerical personnel. The purpose of the Division of Gynecologic Oncology is to create a unit of excellence to the following aims: 1) to provide optimal care for patients afflicted with gynecologic center 2) to maintain a multifaceted teaching program to medical students, interns, residents and post-residency fellows 3) to continue a service to the community along the lines of continuing education consultation and as a repository for referral of patients.